


I'd rather be me (Than be with you)

by gxd_cxmplex



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dogs, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Judge The Dog, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Therapy, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxd_cxmplex/pseuds/gxd_cxmplex
Summary: Or,Tommyinnit finally runs away from all the betrayal with a dog as emotional support.He'll recover eventually.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Judge
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	I'd rather be me (Than be with you)

"Dream was here to watch me." 

The voiced thought brought a newfound rage to him. A piece of paper to the dying fire, meant to smother the dying flame but it only enraged him. 

Dream was only watching him. He wasn't his friend. 

Right? 

Slowly, he climbed off the tower. He questioned himself the entire time. One question stuck out. 

If Dream watched him? 

How did Tubbo play into this?

Tubbo was a thought that, throughout his entire exile, he felt nothing but sorrow twords. Now though, 

He felt nothing but rage. 

It finally dawned on him that it was Tubbo's fault that he was here. It was Dream who forced his hand but it was Tubbo who did it. Besides, what was Tubbo so busy with that he couldn't even visit? What? 

Was Tubbo his friend anymore? 

The thought made him stop in his tracks. He was finally down to the broken ground of Logshire. Or what used to be Logshire. 

It made his head stop for a moment. It made everything stop for a moment. His breathing. His motions. Time. He could've sworn even his heart stopped. 

But like a calm before a storm. It all crashed after that. All his thoughts crashed in on him with constant questioning, reasoning, excuses, anything. His breathing came out in short, quick breaths, boardering on hyperventilation. 

"Nono, Tubbo's busy!" 

Busy with what? In L'manburg, President seemed like some title with nothing really behind it. 

He needed to be grounded in some way. Somehow. Anyhow. He just needed out of a headspace that seemed more scarier than Technoblade. 

That grounding came in the form of a dog. A dog that pressed their face into his lap. (When did he sit down?) 

He froze for a second. His eyes focused solely on the dog in front of him. The dog barked at him and pushed him a bit. An urge to do something. Probably get up from his sitting position and move. 

So he did. He moved from the sitting position and stared at the dog. The dog pushed at his legs before walking away. 

Well- Not completely away. When the dog- he should really name them- noticed he wasn't following them, he stopped. They looked back. They waited. The Dog was patience with him as he took slow steps tword them. 

Tommy decided right then and there to name them, "Judge." 

"Where are we going, Judge?" 

Judge answered with a bark and a walk through the forest on the right.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two coming soon!!


End file.
